Meet Mary
by bluewingedangel81
Summary: Random fic I wrote when I was bored in science. warning: mary sue in naruto world, what will happen next? writing for the entertainment of you readers.
1. Chapter 1

_This was a random fanfic that I wrote during Science class. This a fic that I wrote as I got sick of all those girls( and boys) out there who write sickening fics of themselves paired with random canon characters they desire. Take note: I am not flaming any particular author, I am just flaming Mary Sues/ Gary Stus. _

Chapter 1

Naruto caught the bus every day to get to the academy, (dude, do they even have buses?). However today the bus was fairly empty. As he climbed onto the bus, he fumbled in his pocket for his travel ticket but remembered he'd left it in his other pants, which was currently hanging on his washing line right now.

He turned toward the bus driver, usually he had really nice bus drivers who let him on when he forgot his fare. Today, however there was a stern old bus driver with a tangled bushy beard, he smelt of cigarettes and had tattoos on his arms. 'S-Sorry, but I forgot my bus ticket.'

'You have to pay the fare or you don't catch this bus,' the bus driver said, glaring up at Naruto.

'B-But I don't h-have any m-money on me right now,' Naruto stuttered, (wow, OOC much, when has he ever stuttered), oh how he wished he hadn't spent all his money on three bowls of his favourite pork miso ramen at Ichiraku's.

'Beat it, kid,' the driver said, Naruto was just about to leave the bus, oh well he'll just have to walk then, when he was stopped by someone's hand on his shoulder. The hand was the softest hand he'd ever felt, if it wasn't so warm he'd have mistaken it for silk fabric. He turned around slowly and saw that the source of the hand came from the girl of the most breathtaking beauty. She looked around his age with long raven black hair. Her hair was streaked with purple, pink and blue and it looked even silkier than her skin. Her silky skin was pale. (Man, I just used the word 'silk' three times in the last paragraph.) She had large purple- pink eyes( what is she an alien?) like gemstones studded in a silk ball gown. (There goes that word again.) She wore a hot pink tube top, showing of her amazing 32DD sized breasts and her short denim miniskirt showed her curvy figure and long, beautiful legs.

And when she spoke her voice sounded like an angel's choir, 'Please forgive him, here I will pay for you.' And as she handed the money over, she winked at the bus driver seductively and he was immediately put underneath her spell. Naruto was beginning to feel giddy in the stomach, which had nothing to do with the ramen or the fact that the bus was moving. But from the girl's beauty and act of generosity.

'Thank you,' Naruto said, brushing his hand briefly to her's, 'You saved me back there.'

'Oh it was nothing Naruto,' she said seriously, and suppresses a giggle as her face flushed pink. Not like fully red, because there was no way someone that perfect could look like a sun dried tomato. Just a little hint of cherry blossom pink on her cheeks. (cherry blossom pink?)

_How does she know my name_, Naruto thought but he pushed that thought aside. After all there was a cute- no sexy girl standing in front of him, she was even cuter than Sakura! 'What is your name?' he breathed.

'Oh, my name?' the girl said again, blushing for no reason, (simply so she would be super- uber cute and what not), 'My name is Scarlett Uchiha, but please call me Tsukimaki( sounds like a thrown together attempt at a Japanese name?) Uchiha. I'm a distant relative of Sasuke who's like my fourth cousin or something.'

Naruto blushed and just then the bus stopped at the academy and they jumped of the bus. Well Naruto did, Tsukimaki more glided than jumped. 'Are you going to the Academy too?' she asked her voice like the sound of a bubbling brook in springtime, (nice cliché there).

'Me too! Well I'm starting today. I hope we're in the same class!' and with that she skipped of and disappeared as silently as a cat. Naruto was left standing in the schoolyard spacing out.

_Well that was the first chapter and I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I might add the Akatsuki in the later chapters. Anyways that's all for now. It would be great if you gave me some note if your character is like Tsukimaki please do not think that I am flaming them- I am just flaming the whole idea of a Mary Sue. Though if your character is like that you might want to change her/ him._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Class today we have a new transfer student - please welcome Tsukumaki!' Iruka said. Usually there would be applause to welcome the new student but the class was silent, all of them were in awe at the beautiful girl's expensive designer clothing and inhuman beauty. The boys all stared at her legs longingly whilst the girls exchanged looks, muttering and glaring.

No one knew how she was able to be an Uchiha and a transfer student at the same time but Tsukumaki managed to pull it off. She was asked to give a three minute talk about herself.

Tsukumaki glanced around the classroom nervously. 'Hello. I'm Scarlett Uchiha but for the sake of this story sounding more canon and Japanese please call me Tsukumaki. I came from the Village hidden in the Fairy Dust also known as Mary- Suegakure. I'm looking forward to meeting you all as I am going to live here for the rest of my life.'

There was a loud groan from the girls and a huge cheer from the boys and Tsukumaki, modestly ignoring the attention stared at her feet and blushed.

'Quiet down class!' Iruka shouted, desperately trying to get the class's attention. When everyone finally quietened down Tsukumaki glanced around daintily for an empty seat and spotted a boy sitting in the far right corner of the classroom. He was staring at her with such intensity she looked away, flushing. To the far left of the classroom she could see Naruto waving frantically at her, she turned her back on him. For she knew this was the one, he was the one she loved and will always love. She sat down and peeked at him shyly and gave him that same seductive wink that would send any man into a full erection.

And as the authoress retched at the sudden display of incest, the story was halted for five minutes where she was passed a bucket to throw up in. Tsukumaki glared at her- 'Hey, I'm supposed be the attention spotlight here!' and the authoress had a great urge in her brain to just throw the bucket of vomit on the bitch's head- hopefully poisoning her and thus dying or at least shut her up. But she resisted the urge for if she had thrown the bucket there would not have been a story.

Anyway where was I? Oh right- Sasuke- being Sasuke was completely unfazed by the wink, ( I swear that boy is a-sexual). But this is a crack fic and suddenly the boy was sent into a state of dreaminess as Tsukumaki's horrifying powers of OOC rubbed onto him. His emo black eyes were replaced by large fluoro pink hearts and he had a stupid grin on his face.

Meanwhile at the other side of the classroom Naruto stared sadly at his desk. Why Tsukumaki, why? How can you do this to me? I thought you liked me? Tears rolled down his cheeks and plopped onto his desk. (Whoa- someone's getting early hormones). How can you love that teme? Even if this is a story written in English, all those weeaboos out there just love to add in a Japanese word every now and then.

Naruto couldn't sleep that night. She was the girl of his dreams and that Sasuke-teme had stolen her. AS defiant tears rolled down his face, an anime chibi punched a fist into the air. That's it I will challenge that bastard to a duel to the death!

Ignoring the fact that it was thirty minutes past midnight, Naruto climbed defiantly out of the bed.

'Wait, hang on a second, why am I described as defiant twice?' he said, stopping to think for the first time. His leg halfway out the window before he realised he was stuck.

_Because your lazy authoress can't be bothered to find other words to describe you. _Suddenly out of nowhere Tsukumaki was sitting at Naruto's windowsill and helped him out of his awkwardly embarrassing position.

She seemed to be able to read his mind. 'Naruto,' she said seriously, her voice was lower than usual but not any less beautiful. 'Please do not do this,' she said. She had a sad smile on her face as they gazed into each others eyes. 'I'm sorry Naruto, but I think of you only as a friend, she reached out and brushed a strawberry pink lips to his cheek. At the silky touch, his face flushed where the softness had touched his skin. Naruto burst into tears and sobbed as Tsukumaki put a slim, white arm around him. He fell asleep in her cosy, motherly arms and she lay him gently on his bed and disappeared silently into the night like a butterfly in the gentle breeze.

_What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! _


End file.
